The invention relates to the field of household appliances, and in particular to an all-in-one stereo socket.
At present, household appliances have become an indispensable part of our lives. The household appliances are generally used by means of a socket, and thus, the frequency of using sockets is getting higher and higher. To make full use of space, there is an all-in-one stereo socket emerging at present, which can be plugged with plugs on all sides and thus is easy to use. However, the existing all-in-one stereo socket is currently complex in structure and high in manufacturing cost at.